The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and the like.
An image sensor that includes RGB color filters has been widely used for an imaging device. The amount of light that passes through the color filter increases (i.e., sensitivity increases) as the band of the color filter becomes wider. Therefore, a normal image sensor is designed so that the transmittance characteristics of the RGB color filters overlap each other.
JP-A-2001-174696 discloses a method that implements a phase difference detection process using a pupil division technique. According to the method disclosed in JP-A-2001-174696, RGB images are captured in a state in which the right pupil allows R and G to pass through, and the left pupil allows G and B to pass through, and the phase difference between the R image and the B image that produce parallax is detected.